It is well known that this type of sewing machine may produce a number of stitch patterns. Generally the patterns to be stitched are all printed on the sewing machine panel, and are selectively illuminated when any of the patterns are selected by operation of a corresponding pattern selecting switch or by use of ten-key. In this respect, since so many patterns are printed in a generally limited and narrow space of the sewing machine, it is inevitably required to make the size of each pattern quite small to the extend that it is often difficult to find a desired one. Otherwise it may be considered that the patterns to be stitched are each selectively represented by way of a number which is specific to a selected pattern by operation of a ten-key system, which pattern number being referred to a separate pattern table to confirm the identity. Such a way of pattern slection is however troublesome and time consuming.